Una Sorpresa No Tan Sorpresa
by Aadi Lee
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke!..Porque Eres Un Buen Vengador xD! Te Hice Un One-Shot..... Sakura se le dio la brillante idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y Naruto tiene que distraerlo ¿Que Sucedera? Experimentando con el NaruSasu Lemon-Yaoi-U.A


Kukuku...Feliz Cumple Sasuke!!! Escribí este one-snot porque es tu lindo cumple, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que seas mas vengador mi lindo sasuke xD! Okas sufrí para escribir este one-shot u.u ¿por qué? Simple ainss -suspiro- porque tuve solo 4 días para que me venga la inspiración sufrí!!!! Entienden sniff T.T xD! Además que tuve que pensar mucho........ooooo y cuando al fin termine de escribir en mi block ya no me venia la inspiración para pasarlo a la computadora como dice shikamaru que problemática que es la vida ù.ú pero al final lo conseguí!!!Aquí les dejo

**Dedicado a:** Obvio que es para ti sasuke xD! Aunque seas un orgulloso patán vengador la cosa es que es para ti xD!

**Disclamer:** Los personas de Naruto No me pertenecen lamentablemente le pertenecen a kishimoto pero estoy que lucho por los derechos de privacidad de sasuke xD!

**Advertencia: **Este es mi primer **NaruSasu** si entienden no? Naru arriba y Sasu abajo, Ósea que cualquier trauma psicológico o aburrimiento que cause mi one-shot no me hago responsable xD!

**(* * *):** Cambio de tiempo en la misma escena (lugar)

**Las barras:** Cambio de escena

_Blablabla_: Pensamientos y reflexiones

--

Una Sorpresa No Tan Sorpresa

Esta era una de las peores situaciones para Naruto; un adolescente de 16 años, cabellera rubia, ojos azules zafiro, contextura delgada, piel color canela clara, y unas marcas que lo hacían ver diferentes de los demás parecía un kitsune; tenia que estar metido en el salón de la academia todo por querer ayudar a su sensei Kakashi, pensando que se trataría de algo diferente y termino barriendo todo el edificio, no solo eso tenia las miradas asesinas de dos personas, dos compañeros de la infancia, una de ellas de Sakura Haruno; una adolescente de 17 años, cabello rosa, piel nacarada, ojos jade, figura delgada, y gran carácter que a penas explotaba ponía los pelos de punta a todo el mundo pero había algo mas 'su puño' cosa que naruto tuvo que soportar por mucho tiempo, ¿la razón? Sus sentimientos por la pelirrosa pero eso ya estaba olvidado en el pasado estaba superado; la otra personas era Sasuke Uchiha; un adolescente de 16 años, piel nívea, cabellera negra azulada, ojos negro oscuro, aspecto delgado, y lo que mas destacaba de el era...¿todo? exacto absolutamente "TODO", causa por la cual chicas y chicos lo admiraban la mayoría eran las chicas que con sus gritos de fans enamoradas mortificaban al moreno, y había alguien que aun mas Naruto o dobe como le decía Sasuke, él desde muy niño vio al Uchiha como una inspiración luego de un tiempo comenzó a tenerle una gran rivalidad deseaba estar delante de este se había cansado de estar en segundo lugar de siempre ver como él le ganaba, ya no quería ser mas la sombra, pero mas que nada quería que el moreno lo reconociera, claro que eso no sucedería una de las cualidades del moreno era ser orgulloso, sin embargo aun teniéndole esa enemistad, el rubio hace unos años después se superar su "gusto" por su amiga, empezó a sentir algo parecido a diferencia que esta emoción era mas intensa, cada ves que lo observaba, su cuerpo se estremecía, el sonrojo vivía en sus mejillas, y los nervios ahuyentaban a la seguridad, y el esperaba que el azabache lo reconociera que pasaría cuando hiciera eso ¿se desmayaría? (N/a: xD!) aunque no era para tanto, si lo quería y le gustaba pero lo seguía tratando con esa aversión; vinculo que formaron los dos recíprocamente.

¿Ahora que?, enfrentarse a sus dos compañeros seria difícil, los dos lo matarían con solo poner un dedo en su frente, le quedaba respirar profundo e intentar calmarlos, como rayos los metió en esa situación, claro Kakashi dijo _"Tenéis que hacerlo tu y dos personas sino es asi no hay trato no podré subirte puntos"_ , cuando les pidió a Sasuke y Sakura que lo ayudaran fue complicado convencerles, pero como siempre él lograba de alguna forma, arrastrarlos si era posible, para que le ayudaran, todo por obtener un puntaje mas alto en su promedio total no obstante lo único que obtuvo fueron escobas, franelas y quizás unos baldes.

-Ves en lo que nos metiste!!-se quejó la pelirrosa limpiando las ventanas-

-no seas exagerada Sakura-chan además yo no sabia que tendríamos que limpiar-

-exagerada yo!! Arghh-gruño molesta, y alzo su puño-si no fueras mi amigo horita te hubiera golpeado-

-gomen jeje..-retrocedió riendo nervioso-

Sasuke no dijo nada, estaba callado intentado soportar los gritos de la pelirrosa y el rubio, sus oídos no aguantaban mas tenia que salir de ese lugar, no toleraba la bulla y mucho menos la voz chillona del uzumaki, una vena palpitante apareció en su frente ya estaba muy enojado para seguir escuchando las voces entupidas de las otras dos personas; sin decir nada se retito del lugar " a buscar mas baldes"

-de acuerdo ahora que sasuke-kun se fue, que haremos por su cumpleaños?-

-Eh? De que hablas sakura-chan?-

-como de que hablo?, eres bakka o que?, su cumple es este jueves-

-verdad me había olvidado por completo-rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

-pero como no te puedes acordar?, ustedes dos han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, yo me siento extraña a su lado-

-en realidad sasuke y yo tampoco somos tan amigos-se agacho a refregar el piso, para asi esconder disimuladamente su tristeza-

-no entiendo pensé que ustedes dos tenían una amistad?-

-no, no somos amigos, quizás un poco-su mirada se fijo en el piso-eso no tiene importancia, mejor dime que haremos?-

-estaba pensando en una fiesta sorpresa, aprovechando que al día siguiente no hay clases-

-el viernes no hay clases!!?-se asombro y mostró una gran alegría-

-si, no me digas que tampoco te acordaste de ello?-el Uzumaki negó con la cabeza-ahora me doy cuenta que eres muy olvidadizo Naruto-suspiro-

-demo...porque no habrá clases?, y lo mas importante porque tiene que ser el día siguiente del cumpleaños del teme?-hizo un puchero-no se vale-cruzo los brazos-

-yo que se!, pero kakashi-sensei dijo que la razón tenia algo que ver con una reunión de profesores además tiene que registrar las notas finales de este ciclo en la computadora-

-glups..-trago saliva, detestaba cuando la hoja de notas llegaba al correo de sus padres y estos la leian, la escena de Minato y Kushina gritándole se podía ver frente a sus ojos _"Naruto porque no estudiaste!!!"_ sacando a volar al pobre rubio-tengo miedo-ríos de lagrimas imaginarios estilo anime le cayeron por los cachetes-

-y yo soy la exagerada-un gota le cayo por la sien-bueno ¿entonces? ¿le haremos la fiesta?-

-creo que esta bien aunque no se lo merece para nada-volteo la mirada molesto-

-si lo que tu digas-agito la mano-pero ahora mi pregunta es ¿quién lo distraerá? ¿quién podría hacerlo?-volteo a mirar al rubio-

-No! Eso si que no!, no lo haré!!-

-Por favor naruto solo será para distraer a sasuke-kun por un momento onegai...!-suplico-

-nop-volteo su cabeza-

-Naruto si no lo haces...-levanto su puño, frunció el ceño y un tic le apareció en la ceja-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-en tono dudoso contesto-

Detrás de la pared el Uchiha había escuchado toda la conversación,-una fiesta sorpresa?-siseo, nunca antes le habían hecho algo asi, pero no le agradaban en nada solo causaban problemas y peor si él era el agasajado aunque tenia que sacar provecho de la circunstancia estaría a solas con Naruto, porquecada ves que quería estar solo con el dobe alguien venia y los interrumpía, y si estaban solos la mayoría de las veces eran por la peleas que ninguno de los dos podía detenerse y dejar de ser presuntuosos; pero este no era el caso al fin lo tendría para si sin ninguna molestia e interrupción, y con esos pensamientos vinieron los nervios y una emoción su interior, sus mejillas tornaron un color rojo y su corazón latía vertiginosamente, tiempo atrás se había enamorado del Uzumaki, aquella vez que lo vio sonriendo con ese leve con ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, desde ese entonces no pude sacarlo de su mente, intento negarse aquella sensación que era la traición de sus sentimientos, mas fue todo lo contrario cada vez que se topaba con el para "insultarse" lo único que conseguía era agitarse por la aceleración de su corazón, ese sentimiento creció poco a poco hasta convertirse en amor, porque el kitsune era su primer amor.

- ­­Este jueves tu te encargaras de distraerlo mientras los demás y o nos encargamos de los preparativos de acuerdo?-

-Hai!-asintió el rubio; la pelirrosa iba a caminar en dirección al baño para lavar los paños pero se resbalo asi cayendo al piso-

-mi mejor blusa!-dijo molesta sacudiéndose por estar cubierta de agua-bakka!-grito

-gomen, sakura-chan se que yo te metí en esto, pero no tengo la culpa de que te resbalaras-el enorme puño de la Haruno cayo en el rostro del chico-

* * *

Ya había dado muchas vueltas en su cama no podía dormir, mañana seria su cumpleaños, y no es que le importara porque nunca antes había sentido esa emoción, sino era el hecho de pensar en Naruto ¿Qué pasaría a día siguiente? ¿Qué haría para distraerlo? ¿Pasaría algo fuera de lo común? Tenia que calmarse ponerse sereno e intentar sacar todas esas preguntas de su cabeza, suspirar y pensar que todo estará bien, sin embargo el nerviosismo recorría por sus venas, era inevitable; miro el reloj marcaban las 11:59 p.m dentro de unos segundos todos comenzarían a llamar a su celular, se levanto y lo cogió decidiendo apagarlo, pero el timbre de otro teléfono comenzó a sonar siguió el sonido de aquel aparato, levanto su almohada y debajo de ella se hallaba su otro celular, lo sostuvo y vio quien estaba haciendo el llamado, el reconocía muy bien ese numero.

-dobe-musito, nadie el numero de su otro celular al menos que..-Itachi..- gruño, solo le quedo contestar-sabes que hora es?-dijo molesto-

-lo se son las doce, tanjoubi omedetou!!! (Feliz cumpleaños)-vocifero el rubio por el auricular-

-no grites!!-le devolvió la exclamación-

-teme…-susurro fastidiado-bueno solo quería decirte eso jeje..-rió-

-eres muy bakka sabes?-

-jum!, tu lo eres mas-

-si como no dobe, ahora ¿Puedes colgar? Quiero dormir y tu llamada me impide hacerlo-

-y si no quiero eh! ¿Que harás?-lo desafió de forma juguetona-

-bakka, entonces yo colgare-y asi lo hizo presiono el botón rojo que colgó la llamada-es un usuratonkachi- resoplo, estaba cansado se echo en su cama perno de nuevo no pudo conseguir el sueño-porque coños no puedo dormir!-la situación había empeorado escuchar la voz del rubio, otra ves causo el sonrojo no podía evitarlo, quedarse despierto era la única opción-

*** * ***

Sus parpados se abrieron, había dormido como dos horas o quizás menos, sentía que no podía levantarse el cansancio era enorme, pero tenia que asistir a la academia tenia que hacerlo aunque no tuviese ganas algo raro de su parte; giro su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, suspiro e hizo un conteo en reversa -3,2,1- la pummmm!! La puerta se abrió dejando ver la imagen se molestosa familia, según él.

-Otouto ¡Happy Birthday!-dijo Itachi si hermano con una gran sonrisa-

-Feliz Cumpleaños hijo mio- lo abrazo su madre Mikoto-

-Feliz día Sasuke-dijo sereno Fugaku su padre-

-será un gran día y espero que la pases genial con Naruto-kun, lastima que no puedas pasarla con nosotros hoy pero se que te ira bien con él-dijo la Uchiha-

-como saben de el do..-por un momento casi lo llama dobe-Naruto?-

-Itachi nos contó-seguía esa seriedad de parte de su padre-

-_maldita sea_-pensó-

-te dejaremos para que te cambies-le sonrió su madre-

-Itachi, espera-lo detuvo-¿Porque rayos les contaste de Naruto?!, además nadie te dio permiso para que dieras mi numero de celular-

- es una larga historia-rió juguetón-tienes que cambiarte, asi que me voy-se retiro de la habitación-

-regresa aquí!!-le grito furioso, su hermano sabia que el podría vengarse cuando quisiese adjetivo que le quedaba muy bien a sasuke "vengativo" lo describía totalmente-

-por cierto-regreso a la habitación-espero que le digas tus sentimientos a naruto-kun-bufó-

-Itachi!!-su hermano era hombre muerto definitivamente-

* * *

Había llegado a la academia, gran alivio suyo si se hubiera quedado un minuto mas en su casa hubiera los hubiera asesinado (N/a: ahora cumple el papel de itachi xD!) en especial a su molesto hermano no soportaba que todo el mundo se metiera en vida y su madre se veía ridícula tomándole fotos para que quería mas si tenia cientos de ellas, lo veía de una manera muy absurda lo bueno era que ya había salido de es lugar y las cosas saldrían bien a partir de la salida "el lado positivo de su cumpleaños" primero estaría lejos de su familia y segundo tendría al dobe para si solo (N/a: sasuke tu eres el uke -w- xD! Actúa como tal).

Camino por los pasillos pero pareciese como si nadie recordara su cumpleaños, si claro los demás pensaban que el caería en su juego sabia muy bien sobre esa tal fiesta, pero en cierto modo le beneficiaba que los demás actuasen no tendría la molestia de sacar a todos de su encima en especial a las chicas, mas para mala suerte suya en frente de el se hallaba Sakura sonriente.

-Konichiwa sasuke-kun-saludo la pelirrosa-Feliz cumpleaños!-

-_con que tu si lo recuerdas_-pensó-gracias-contesto serio-

-por cierto gomen pero todos nos podremos pasar tu cumpleaños contigo lo que sucede es que tendremos cosas que hacer cosas ya sabes-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-

-como una fiesta sorpresa?-arqueo la ceja-

-ehhhh!-se asombro el Uchiha se hacia notar el no era ningún idiota-no se de que me hablas-negó con las dos manos nerviosamente, intento seguir con la conversación tranquilamente-yo quería decirte además de eso que Naruto es el único disponible inclusive me dijo que te llevaría algún lugar-dio una carcajada perturbada no se sentía cómoda ya no sabia como manejar la situación sabia muy bien que sasuke era inteligente, pero para suerte suya el timbre sonó-es la campana _menos mal_, me tengo que ir-salio corriendo-

-todos son mas idiotas de lo que pensaba-

*** * ***

Estaba sentado en el escalón de la salida esperando a que Sasuke saliera debía recordar todas las reglas que le dijo Sakura por teléfono _"primera regla tendrás que llevar a sasuke-kun al cine"_, era mas fácil ir a un lugar silencioso y evitar el habla _"segunda regla si Sasuke-kun pregunta sobre la fiesta evádele y cambia de tema"_ de alguna u otra forma debía hacerlo _"Pon tu celular en modo vibrar y cuando lo haga dile que iras al baño"_ eso era mas sencillo el aparato no tenia que sonar asi que el Uchiha no sospecharía _"y la regla mas importante Naruto, tienes que distraerlo a toda costa para que no venga hasta tu apartamento"_ claro todo el mundo le pide que lo distraigan y además le piden que preste su vivienda, sus amigos eran magníficos –sarcasmo-

-oi!-dijo Sasuke llamando la atención del rubio quien volteo a mirarlo-a donde se supone que iremos?-

-etto...pensaba que iremos al cine?-saco dos entradas de su maleta-

-al cine?-pregunto dudoso-

-si tienes algún problema con ello?-lo miro amenazadoramente-

-supongo que me llevas al cine para asi no conversar y evites que te pregunte sobre la fiesta sorpresa-¿Acaso la cara del rubio era tan predecible? Sasuke había adivinado la mayor parte del plan-

-no se de que hablas-camino de largo obviándolo como le dijo la Haruno-

-y que se supone que veremos?-se puso la mochila en el hombro-

-algo...-

-dobe- refunfuño-

* * *

La película había comenzado y los ojos zafiros del rubio estaban clavados en la pantalla viendo las escenas y animaciones de acción, bebió su soda y sintió la mirada del moreno sobre el, volteo a verlo

-nee Sasuke que pasa?-

-nada-se notaba el aburrimiento que sentía-

-si estas cansado no es mi problema, yo que tu agradecería que te halla traído aquí, no crees?-

-yo no soy ese tipo de personas-lo fulmino con la mirada-

-bakka-gruño-entonces para que viniste si no te gusta esto?, nadie te obligo yo te dije en el receso que te traería pero tu podías tomar la decisión de no venir-

Sasuke no sabia que contestar, era cierto que Naruto lo sacaba de sus carriles, mas no podía negar que le gustaba cuando este se enojaba se veía tierno con los mofletes inflados y el puchero en su rostro. Inconcientemente la mano del moreno se poso sobre la del Uzumaki haciendo que sus pupilas se agrandaran asombrado, se avergonzó en un principio pero luego se acostumbro a aquel tacto, esa piel suave sobre la suya lo miro a los ojos fijamente perdiéndose en el color ébano, comenzó a acercarse por iniciativa propia a este, sintiendo recorrer el sonrojo por toda su cara pareciendo un tomate, su corazón palpito mas rápido de lo común, pero el celular vibro arruinando aquella escena.

-este sasuke-siseo con la cabeza agachada-ya vuelvo-se fue al baño dejando al azabache molesto por dejarlo en tal posición (N/a: tranquilas no me maten x.x)-Sakura-chan porque me llamaste-se enojo-

-ya puedes traer a sasuke-

-pero me dijiste que tenia que distraerlo por dos horas-

-lo se, pero tus padres estaban en tu apartamento y nos ayudaron a arreglar todo-

-mis...mis padres! Que rayos hacen ahí!-

-no lo se, pero fueron de útil ayuda, asi que trae a Sasuke-kun, de acuerdo?-la llamada finalizo, miro su reloj eran las 6:45, suspiro y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de cine, tener que decirle a Sasuke que se vayan si seria complicado en especial para salir vivo de ahí-

*** * ***

-como que nos vamos dobe-dijo en voz baja molesto, tratando de no alzar mucho su voz ya que estaban en un cine, Naruto sabia muy bien que quizás terminaría sepultado en un cementerio asesinado por el moreno-

-Sasuke no te molestes-retrocedió quedando sentado en la esquina del asiento-

-me has hecho venir hasta aquí, ya no ha pasado ni media hora y me dices que nos vayamos tu si eres...-estaba a punto de cometer homicidio con sus propias manos, intento tranquilizarse, inhalo aire y lo soltó-vámonos..-su expresión del rostro se puso seria-

-_Sasuke si que da miedo asi sniff_-pensó el rubio nervioso-

* * *

Estaban de unas cuadras para llegar a la casa del rubio, Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al ojiazul de reojo con una cólera inmensa, el enojo no se le había pasado, Naruto le devolvía la misma mirada pero este se choco en un poste por no fijarse que se hallaba delante de el.

-auchh-se sobo la nariz-eso dolió-

-te lo mereces-el Uchiha lo miraba con aire de superioridad-

-en ves de estar hablando ¿Me puedes ayudar a levantarme?-

-no-siguió caminando-

-porque tuve que aceptar ayudar-suspiro mientras se paraba del piso, cuando lo hizo de nuevo el maldito celular vibro-ahora que!!-dijo molesto, contestando-que pasa!!?-

-naruto tienes que darnos mas tiempo-

-pero tu dijiste que..-

-si se lo que dije pero surgió un problema, la pastelería llamo y nos dijeron que demorarían en traernos el pastel solo debes distraerlo 10 minutos-

-y que se supone que haga?

-no sé!-grito desesperada la pobre pelirrosa tenia a cargo hacer toda la fiesta se notaba el estrés en ella-pero has lo que sea por favor Sasuke-kun no tiene que seguir sospechando-colgó-

-_lo que sea_-pensó, la idea de besarlo se le paso por la mente, no podía hacer eso Sasuke esta ves si lo mataría, y con mas razón que todo el día a estado de mal humor, sin embargo Sakura dijo _"lo que sea"_ y eso era 'lo que sea'

Trago saliva, sus ojos miraron al uchiha quien había caminado mas que el, este volteo a verlo y observo al rubio con la ceja arqueada-que sucede?-pregunto, haciendo que Naruto tragara saliva porque el único pensamiento por su mente tenia que ser 'besarlo' ¿No podía ser otro? Aunque quisiese cambiarlo su cuerpo lo impulsaba a hacerlo

-Sasuke-camino hacia est-y..yo-

-estas bien?-

-es...este y..yo-

-deja de tartamudear y dime de una vez que cosa quieres?-

-glups.- trago de nuevo saliva, seguido de un suspiro-no me matas-

-pero porque lo di....-

No podía reaccionar, ni articular palabras los labios del rubio estaban posados sobre los suyos, al inicio no podía creerlo pero poco a poco despertó del trance de negación, y comenzó a corresponderle el beso, sus manos atrajeron al Uzumaki hacia el tomándolo de la cintura, y las del rubio abrazaron el cuello del moreno, luego las bocas lentamente comenzaron a abrirse dando paso a las lenguas juguetonas deseando saborear cada rincón de la cavidad bucal, era una sensación tan desconocida y a la vez anhelada, beso impetuoso lleno de pasión, una de las manos del Naruto bajo hasta llegar a la cadera del moreno sus dedos se posaron en el buen trasero formado (N/a:*¬* -baba-) cogiéndolo, el moreno gimió en la boca del ojiazul. Pero nuevamente ese maldito miserable desgraciado celular arruino la vehemencia

Naruto se alejo del Uchiha, se podía ver que los dos estaban sonrojados, y a la vez avergonzados, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo tomando asi el celular

-ten..tengo que contestar-se alejo, y después dio un gran suspiro-_que acabo de hacer?_-pensó inmediatamente contesto-que sucede esta vez!!!-dijo con ira-

-no es necesario que me hables asi-

-lo siento sakura-chan-se tranquilizo-como que he tenido un mal día-

-te entiendo, solo te llame para decirte que ya pueden venir, adiós-

* * *

Una parte de él no estaba seguro de lo que había echo , el resto le decía que no importaba que ya había sucedido y que no debía pensar en el asunto pero por mas que quisiese olvidarlo no podía dejar de recordar la escena, lo miro de reojo sus mejillas tampoco no podían perder ese color rojo, el silencio era incomodo y fastidioso, decir una palabra no era la mejor opción solo empeoraría el momento ¿Cuántos pisos eran para llegar al apartamento del rubio? Ya estaba algo difícil el ambiente y todavía encerrados en un ascensor hasta llegar el 23avo piso. Tenia que hablar decir algo lo que sea.

-dobe-

-umm?-dijo con la cabeza agachada ruborizado-

-ya se lo de la fiesta sorpresa no necesitas ocultarlo-intento tomar un tema diferente

-no se de que me hablas-siguió en esa posición-

-yo no finjas lo se muy bien-

-si lo sabes entonces al menos intenta poner una de sorpresa-se harto-

-y si no quiero?-de nuevo el mismo tono que le dio esa madrugada el uzumaki-

-me da igual-desde cuando Naruto era tan serio, pero lo que no sabia es que este tenia miedo, el temor de perderlo después de lo sucedido, iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero las puertas se abrieron dejando salir al ojiazul quien se fue corriendo por los pasadizos hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa se detuvo y espero que sasuke llegara-pondrás una cara de sorprendido no?-su mirada aun seguía fijada en el piso-

-si-contesto este, a penas recibió la respuesta metió la llave en la chapa, la giro y la puerta se abrió, encendió la luz y todos salieron de su escondite gritando "sorpresa" eufóricamente-

-feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun..kyaaaa!-gritaron la mayoría de fans locas-(N/a: -suspiro-)

Naruto sin mirar a alguien se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró, parecía que no habían notado su presencia ni siquiera sus padres.

-chouji no te comas todo!-grito Ino preocupada que la comida se acabe-

-ya cálmate mujer-dijo shikamaru bostezando-a sasuke no le importan esas cosas, créeme, además si le canta esa "canción" se enojara sea en el idioma que sea-

-shikamaru!-se molesto la yamanaka-

-tengo razón o no? Tíos como el son asi-

-jum...-volteo su mirada, pero lo pensó mejor-aunque...tienes razón-

(N/a: se refiere a la canción que cantan en los cumpleaños ya saben "feliz cumpleaños a ti" y se repite; o en ingles "Happy Bithday To You" o en japonés "Anata Hatasu Toshi Ureshii" ya mucha información di xD!)

Sakura abrazo a Sasuke no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en la mañana asi que aprovecho, se separo de el acto seguido y miro detrás del Uchiha se percató que alguien faltaba.

-y Naruto? No vino contigo?-

si pero lo perdí de vista cuando todos se me arrojaron encima-

-entonces vamos a buscarlo-se dividieron, explorando cada parte de la casa Uzumaki, buscaron en la sala, la biblioteca, la cocina, el dormitorio de los padres del rubio y nada, La Haruno y el moreno volvieron al mismo lugar-no lo encuentro-

-yo tampoco-dijo este, pero se dio cuenta que faltaba un lugar por revisar, Sasuke corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación del ojiazul, la pelirrosa lo siguió ambos se miraron seriamente durante un rato pero luego la expresión de la chica cambio a una amistosa-

-entra sasuke-kun tu tienes mas confianza con él, además se de "eso"-el uchiha abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido-no te preocupes te cubriré, si alguien los busca, estas en buenas manos-le dedico una sonrisa sincera, el azabache aprecio ello y cogió la perilla girándola adentrándose a la habitación-

-quien este ahí déjeme en paz ttebayo!-grito el rubio furioso-hablo en serio!-se levanto de la cama para ver a esa personas que interrumpió su meditación y se llevo una gran sorpresa-sa...sasuke tu que haces aquí?-

-note que no estabas y vine a buscarte-cerro la puerta-

-no es necesario anda vuelve a afuera-

-no-se sentó junto a el-quiero saber que te sucede-

-es algo sin importancia-

-si no tiene importancia porque estas metido en este lugar?-

-teme tu sabes que...-se ruborizo cabizbajo-lo que paso allá, en la avenida-Sasuke miro al rubio al ver el color carmín en los cachetes de este, también se sonrojo-

-dobe lo se-miro el piso-pero..¿te gusto?-

-como?-se asombro, el moreno porque haría una pregunta asi eso quería decir que quizás tenia una oportunidad-yo te hago la misma pregunta a ti sasuke ¿De verdad te gusto ese beso?-

-tu respóndeme primero-como siempre el no podía aceptarlo, Naruto tenia que hacerlo antes que él, como siempre se dejaba llevar por su orgullo-

-y porque tu no lo haces primero?-lo miro con rabia-yo siempre soy el que tiene que decir que siente! Yo soy el que siempre tiene que opinar primero!, además...-

-te amo-susurro en voz baja-

-t...teme que dijiste?-

-ainss..-suspiro-mira dobe no lo diré de nuevo si me escuchaste sabes muy bien que dije-

-si se lo que dijiste pero puedes decirlo de nuevo?-

-no-

-y porque no! Sasuke si es verdad lo que sientes por mi deberías decírmelo cuantas veces yo quiera!-

-solo por capricho tuyo!..eres un dobe-

-solo respóndeme ¿Me amas o no?!-

-yo...si-Naruto lo observo durante unos segundos, hasta que al final pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se lazo contra el Uchiha besándolo apasionadamente-

-sa..sasuke-dijo mientras besas los labios de este-te...a..mo-cada parte de su cuerpo de ambos se estremeció sintiendo sus bocas unirse en una danza enloquecedora-

Sasuke se echo encima de Naruto cogiéndole las manos para asi apresarlo, pero el rubio no se dejaba el no quería estar en esa posición y en un cerrar de ojos, Naruto se encontraba encima del azabache dejándolo atónito, el ojiazul le guiño un ojo en tono de burla, su cuerpo comenzó a bajar sensualmente y su boca se poso en "la parte baja del Uchiha" con sus dientes bajo el cierre y luego desabotono el Jean de este, sus manos quitaron todas la prendas de arriba, Sasuke quería replicar sobre los papeles (N/a: Sasuke no quiere ser uke pues que pena! xD!) pero al ver a su kitsune con ese brillo especial en sus ojos decidió seguir la corriente, sus manos también se deshicieron de la Camarena naranja del Uzumaki dejando ver su piel tostada, además rápidamente quito el pantalón de ambos, quedándose los dos en boxers, se contemplaron unos minutos reflejando el placer y éxtasis que experimentarían.

Naruto se acerco y beso delicadamente los labios de el moreno, la mano de Sasuke hábilmente se movió metiéndola dentro de los boxers del rubio, el no se quedo atrás e hizo la misma acción. Comenzaron a masajear los miembros, los gemidos se oyeron suaves y silenciosos los alientos chocaban no pudieron mas teniendo puesto aquellas ropas y se despojaron de ellas.

Naruto bajo de nuevo, cogió el miembro de Sasuke y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el glande, algo que hizo que el moreno gimiera discretamente, eso no seria por mucho, metió todo el miembro en su boca, lamiéndolo asi de arriba hacia abajo, causando presión. Ingiriéndolo todo con la boca, los gemidos de Sasuke comenzaban a escucharse, el rubio dejo de lamer el pene de este.

-dobe...no te detengas!-dijo molesto cogiendo los cabellos dorados y hundió la cabeza de esto, no replico siguió con el acto de nuevo, lo lamió saboreando el semen de el Uchiha, que era un sabor tan delicioso para la boca del Uzumaki, lo observo ver la imagen de Sasuke excitado hizo que su pene se irguiera y se pusiera rígido; era cierto nunca antes lo había echo pero tenia una idea de cómo hacerlo pero actuaba como si fuese un experto, eso podía sentirlo el azabache que no dejaba de pensar en el goce que todo su cuerpo sentía, el rubio esta ves paro dando los últimos lamidos.

-teme listo?-se metió tres dedos a la boca, los saboreo dado vueltas en su boca-

-de que hablas?-dijo mirándolo extrañado, pero se dio cuenta del siguiente paso-no dobe!-lo detuvo-

-no dolerá, lo prometo-

-y porque yo debo estar debajo?!-

-porque yo soy el que quiere darte ese placer, Sasuke yo quiero dártelo-el Uchica no contesto y asnito con la cabeza-

Los 3 dedos del rubio entraron en el agujero contraído y comenzaron a dilatar la entrada del Uchiha, este gruño por el dolor pero tenia que aguantar, apretó el puño intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero cuando los dedos salieron de su esfínter gimió adolorido, Naruto alzo las piernas del Uchiha hasta la altura de sus orejas (N/a: las de Sasuke) y comenzó a meter su miembro, podía sentir aquella invasión dentro de el nunca la había sentido al principio le dolió, pero inmediatamente se convirtió en placer, acostumbrándose a la invasión, de nuevo el rubio se agacho dando el ultimo beso sus lenguas se unieron entrando en una pelea constante, ambos podían escuchar sus corazones latir; separándose de los labios del mayor miro fijamente las orbes de Sasuke esa mirada sensual lo volvía loco, ese brillo nunca antes lo había visto antes, pero le daba seguridad, la seguridad de continuar de saber que Sasuke confiaba en él.

Empezó a moverse dentro de él lentamente, golpeando las paredes del ano, nuevamente sintió dolor, una de sus manos apretó los brazos del rubio, le dolía pero tenia que confiar; esta vez embistió con fuerza aumentando la velocidad y el ritmo, ahora era mas fácil que el miembro del rubio saliera con facilidad dentro de él, le provocaba un gran éxtasis, quería gemir de placer pero se contuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sa..sasuke no..no lo hagas-después de decir eso Naruto gimió causando placer al uchiha al oír eso-

-ahhh!-dejo de hacerlo para al fin dejar salir aquel grito silencioso por asi decirlo, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el enorme deseo, el sudor caía de manera sensual por los rostros y cuerpos, los cabellos oscuros del mayor se enredaban con los dorados del menor-

Naruto gimió de placer, mientras que el uchiha seguía haciéndolo prudentemente, pero el placer lo estaba inundando en una escena de ansia, se estaba volviendo adicto a la piel del Uzumaki, sus dedos palparon aquella piel tan codiciada, esto causaba mas deleite en cada roce.

Naruto estaba a punto de llegar a su punto, respirando agitadamente, boto su semilla dentro de Sasuke, mientras que la del uchiha se esparció entre los vientres, el rubio cayo en el pecho níveo del azabache, este lo abrazo sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo abrazados y unidos por el amor que se sentían.

-la próxima ves-dijo con dificultad-me tocara a mi arriba...dobe-

* * *

**(Día siguiente)**

Sakura salio de compras esa mañana llevaba diferentes bolsas en las manos; ella les pidió a Naruto y sasuke que la acompañaran y como siempre el rubio terminaba perdiendo, sus brazos cargaban miles –figurativamente– de cajas de zapatos.

-porque tuve que aceptar dattebayo!-se lamento-

-miren chicos!-voltearon y vieron a través de la vitrina un bolso color rosado con adornos plateados hecho de cuero-creo que me lo comprare, ire a preguntar su precio, ya regreso!-entro en la tienda-

-ejem, teme?-seguía avergonzado después del acontecimiento de la noche anterior-

-que?-giró a mirarlo serio-

-me ayudas?-las cajas parecían resbalar de sus manos-

-hmp...dobe-cogió algunas de ellas-

-no me llamas asi-se sonrojo-Sasuke, tu..Feliz Cumpleaños-bajo la mirada-

-dobe fue ayer...eres mas idiota-suspiro-

-si lo se pero nunca te lo dije frente a ti solo por celular-

-no importa-

-por cierto tu recuerdas lo que paso, no hemos hablado sobre ello-

-eh?-las imágenes vinieron a su cabeza-s-

-ohh, entonces?-

-dobe yo...-

-que?-lo miro con sus ojos brillando, vio su imagen reflejada en las orbes azules y dio una leve sonrisa-

-eres un baka-se burlo, haciendo que el Uzumaki se deprimiera-pero...-bajo la mirada dejando caer sus mechones negros-te amo-musito, dejando al rubio sorprendido para luego dedicarlo una ultima sonrisa su lindo kitsune

**~~FIN!!~~**

Hasta que al fin termine el one-shot gomen si no les gusto el lemon u.u solo he escrito 3 lemons y dos de ellos son Sasunaru pero aun no los publico aunque pronto lo haré ¿supongo? XD! No se preocupes si lo haré espero que les haya gustado como dije si cause aburrimiento o algún trauma psicológico (ya saben no les gusto para nada el one-shot) no me hago responsable ^w^U nah! Es broma claro que leeré criticas necesito que alguien me guié =S Bueno ahora si me voy mis padres están merodeando por aquí y no saben que estoy conectada xD! Una ultima cosa que decir: TanJouTi OmeDeTou SaSuKe!!! EsPeRo Que La PaSes BieN Y Que ApreCiEs Mi EsFuErZo TraTanDo Bien A NaRu Te EsToy ObSerVanDo ¬.¬ xD! Espero Reviews!!


End file.
